Rise of The Guardian Save the fairy season
by 1zoo1
Summary: It a story of Melody spring bring summer one day about then huge storm blow her into river then she end up hurt but lucky come her way then one of the guardian find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy i have crazy idea with fairy meeting the guardian,so have a ****short prologue of The Rise of The Guardian Save the fairy of Season **

* * *

**Once along their was four fairy who control the season,creater new peace and harmony in the human world but as time pass the three fairy grow jealous one another said horrible thing to one an other about their season until finally the three fairy couldn't stand it not all and begin the war both their Summer fairy said give up now you never be better then me summer is the better Fall fairy said you season better, ha not make me laugh,you not the best season Fall is the wonderful Winter Fairy said you two must be day dream because Winter is the great season and your season are useless Winter is better as the three fairy fight, The spring Fairy notice the tree flower are all death as the three season fairy fight,the spring fairy saw in horrible the three season fairy turn into stone because of their hate of one man on the moon spoke to the spring Fairy and Said Melody spring are now the four season with your kind heart and sweet to all live thing you are now the fairy the four was confuse about it but keep the season beautiful and wonderful for her dear 100 year Melody spring continue work hard make every season wonderful for everyone but then a horrible storm come and blow Melody spring into a river as soon Melody spring manage to grab hold of a small stick but it was hard hang on as the water continue drag her down and finally the stick broke and Melody spring pass out as the water drag her into a pond and then she met the Guardian.**

* * *

**i hope you enjoy short prologue of my story and fill free to review on my prologue story it help me all and thank for your support. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy hope enjoy my chapter 1 of Rise of the Guardian save the fairy season.

* * *

Melody spring was wash up on The pond shore and then Melody spring slowy open her eye as Melody look at the most Beautiful color eggs she ever see and she notice the the eggs word walk and Melody wonder how the color eggs are walk but meanwhile far off the area Melody was at, their was a field and in that field was Bunnymund but also known as The Easter bunny as he lay down in the soft grass was sleep peace until he heard a familiar voice said Hey their you are Kangaroo how about play snow ball fight with me,Bunnymund know that voice and said Oi I not bloody Kangaroo. Jack frost said whoa take it easy i was only joke around Bunnymund so up for a game of snow said listened mate i I not have time for play around right now. Jack frost said aahh come on Bunnymund I have nothing to do. Bunnymund *sigh* and said Crikey your annoying Frostbite Why You go Ask Jamie to play with you mate. Jack Frost Said Oh That great idea Kangaroo as he Flew away as jack did Bunnymund Yelled at Frostbite and said I NOT BLOODY KANGAROO and with that Bunnymund decide since he is now awake he go check on his Easter eggs near the pond side but meanwhile Melody spring was so curious about the color eggs walk,Melody tried to fly after the colorful eggs but then Melody cry in pain when she try to fly with her wings but then Melody look at her wings and saw her wings are in bad shape from the storm but then suddenly Melody heard footstep coming her way as the footstep got loud, Melody start to get scared and then Melody quicky hidden herself behind some tall flowers. Bunnymund smile see his Easter eggs are look good in his new color paint but then his ears perk up and Bunnymund sense something was wrong but then Bunnnymund notice something was in the flowers and Bunnymund knees down to take a close look and then Bunnymund saw the most beautiful creature he ever seen,Her pink rosy cheek with her Beautiful light blue eyes and her pretty pink hair but then he notice her wings word injury but Bunnymund couldn't just leave her like this, so Bunnymud gently pick her up with his paw. Melody was terrify as she struggle and she even tried fly out of his paw but then Melody cry as tried fly with her wings but then Melody heard a soft and clam voice said Take it easy Sheila I won't hurt you so please not be scared your safe with me now Sheila and as soon Melody heard his word,Melody slowy clam down. Bunnymund carried her to his warren and gentle lay her down on his bed as he said So Sheila can you tell me your name. Melody spring said with a sweet voice "My name is Melody and Who are you?.. Bunnymund said Well Nice to met you Melody My name is Bunnymund!.. (to be continue)


End file.
